


Home Again, Home Again

by Vesperbat



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperbat/pseuds/Vesperbat
Summary: Wolfram consoles Greta while Yuuri is stuck on Earth, confronting fears about the nature of "family."





	Home Again, Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly manga-based, set at some nebulous point after Greta decides to study with Hyscliff.

Yuuri had to go back sometimes. Wolfram knew that. It was just that he had been away for three days now, and right in the middle of Greta’s holiday, too.

Wolfram sighed. Maybe he could get some work done, at least. He had breakfast brought to the office so that he could leaf through the not insubstantial pile of letters there. Midway through the morning, he felt a tug on his shirt, the weight of a small hand.

He glanced down at Greta, pen pausing. "Hm..?"

Greta remained silent for a moment, brows knitted. "Yuuri isn't back yet."

"No," said Wolfram, relieved there would be no doll to hunt down or skinned knee to nurse. He resumed his letters. "It's alright. He's only visiting his family."

Her frown deepened. "Does Yuuri have another family on Earth?"

Wolfram's pen scratched a rut into the paper. "Not... not the way you're thinking." Under his breath, he added, "At least, he'd better not." Clearing his throat, he turned to Greta and said, "He's with his mother, father, and brother."

"Oh." Greta's eyes dropped to her feet.

"Hey. Don't..." Abandoning his work, Wolfram scooped Greta up and deposited her in his lap.  She sunk into him immediately, hands encircling his neck. "He's going to come back," he continued. "He'd have to be a very cruel man to abandon his devoted fiance and precious child."

"Yuuri isn't like that at all!" Greta cried, clinging tighter. The fierceness of her grip brought a smile to Wolfram’s face.

"Then I’m sure he’ll be home soon. In the meantime, it's perfectly alright to miss him,” said Wolfram. He wanted to sigh again. She wasn’t the only one.

"Okay,” said Greta. She hesitated. “He might not want to leave them. They’re… his family.”

Stroking her hair, he said, "So are you! And that makes them your family too, doesn't it?"

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

Wolfram nodded. "Maybe we can visit next time. There must be a way, and I think it's only proper that I should be introduced.” He coughed softly. “I'm sure they'd love to see their granddaughter, too."

Greta remained silent for a long time, face pressed into Wolfram’s neck. He wondered if she had fallen asleep. It would make writing inconvenient, but... well, he couldn't risk moving her elsewhere and disturbing her. If she needed a nap, he wasn’t going to deny her one.

"What if they don't like me?" she asked, voice small.

Not asleep, then.

Wolfram shook his head. “Oh, Greta. You won me over. I don't think they stand a single chance against you. And if they can't see how lucky they are to have such a wonderful granddaughter, they're-"

Wolfram caught himself just in time. "A worthless demon and an ignorant human" was not the right way to end this sentence - not in front of Greta. A sensation he wasn’t used to roiled in the pit of his stomach. He really didn’t care for guilt.

This was all Yuuri's fault, naturally. True, many of his ideas were half baked, and common sense was lost on him. If Wolfram was ever going to shape him into a proper king, the kind of king he was meant to be, he had his work cut out for him. But sometimes, against all odds, Yuuri was right. He was right, and Wolfram hated it.

"Wolfram..?"

Straightening, Wolfram flashed Greta a nervous grin. "Then they'd be even more senseless than Yuuri himself. I wouldn't life to insult them so gravely before we've even met them, so we'll both have to wait and see, won't we?"

Greta wrinkled her nose. "Don't be mean to Yuuri," she said, but it had worked. She was smiling now - or trying not to.

“I’m only being honest,” he said. “Ah-” He inspected her dress. “This looks like it’s getting a little too small for you… already?”

Greta shrugged. “I’m just growing.”

“Too quickly,” he said, trying to keep his voice even. Far too quickly. He hugged her close again and tried to push away the thoughts of just how quickly this would end.  
  
“What’s the matter?” Greta asked. She patted his head, and for a moment, he felt like the child, not the parent.

“Nothing,” he lied. “Nothing at all. Do you feel better now?” She nodded, and he set her down on her feet. “Then go and wash your face. I think we’ll be paying the dress shop a visit today.”

“Oh!” Greta scampered off, calling a quick “Thank you!” over her shoulder.

Wolfram folded his arms on the desk and hid his face there, letters forgotten. This was Yuuri’s fault, too. He would adopt a human child. Did he even stop to think about what that meant for Wolfram? Perhaps a better question: did Yuuri stop to think about what that meant for himself?

Wolfram smiled. Of course Yuuri hadn’t thought this through. But even if he had, his answer would have still been the same.  
  
“Wolfram! It’s Yuuri!”  
  
Bolting upright, Wolfram turned to see them in the doorway, Greta in Yuuri’s arms.

“What’s this I hear about shopping..?” Yuuri asked.

Wolfram stood, squared his shoulders, and marched over. “She’s growing like a weed! She needs new clothes.”  
  
Yuuri smirked. “Oh, so Wolf was going to spoil you while I was away?”

Wolfram’s cheeks flushed. “I’m not spoiling her! We can’t have her running around in poorly fitted clothes, can we?”  
  
“Alright, alright,” said Yuuri, “I wasn’t arguing.” He released Greta, and she made for the door.  
  
“Get your coat,” Wolfram called after her. “It’s cold!” He turned back to Yuuri, who was watching him with a gentle smile. He scowled. “What?”  
  
“You’re a good dad, Wolf.”  
  
“Of course I am.” Huffing, Wolfram said, “You could say hello.”  
  
“Sorry,” said Yuuri, and before Wolfram knew what was happening, Yuuri leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. “Hello.”

Wolfram froze, touching his cheek. “I… I’ll forgive you this time. And I’ll forgive you for staying away from home for so long, and for neglecting your job, too. Do you know how many people are trying to curry favor with you right now? I’ve taken the liberty of drafting some responses, if you’d like to look them over-”

“Just send them,” said Yuuri, flushed himself, unable to meet Wolfram’s gaze. “You know what you’re doing.”

“Wimp,” said Wolfram, pointedly ignoring the surge of warmth that accompanied Yuuri’s praise. “You need to know, too!”

“I’m not…”

Wolfram grabbed his arm and dragged him toward the door. “You can figure it out later. Greta is waiting for us, and I have it on good authority that she missed you very much.”

“You’re right. I owe Greta.” Yuuri’s step slowed. “Home, huh?”

Wolfram stopped. Maybe it wasn't. Maybe he had only lied to Greta to make himself feel better.

Yuuri squeezed Wolfram’s arm. “Yeah,” he said. “It’s good to be home.”

 


End file.
